


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°138 : « Avance »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [138]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, But that's why we love him so much, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Anakin s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas franchement doué pour le flirt. La situation tournera-t-elle finalement à son avantage, malgré sa maladresse ?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°138 : « Avance »

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin vous avait manqué ? Pas de panique, il revient :D

Anakin s'était très rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour la drague. Ses avances étaient minables, et lui donnaient parfois envie de pleurer de honte. Padmé devait vraiment le prendre pour un attardé...

Il ne savait pas vraiment si le problème venait du fait qu'un Jedi ne recevait – par nature – jamais aucun conseil sur ce type de relations interpersonnelles, ou si c'était tout simplement Padmé – et ses beaux yeux – qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens.

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était qu'il la _voulait_. Par-dessus tout, par-dessus les règles de vie ascétiques de l'Ordre. Aimer Padmé, c'était enfin une forme de liberté. Être aimé de Padmé en retour, ce serait sans nul doute le plus grand bonheur jamais survenu dans sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ou comment tirer une balle dans l'Épisode II, tout en conservant du Anidala mignon et maladroit :D


End file.
